Metroid: Full Life Consequences
by Crazyzealot
Summary: HL FLC Parody
1. Chapter 1

Half-Life: Full-life Consequences

John Aran who was Samus Arans brother was one day in an office typing on a computer. He got an email from his sister that said that aliens and monsters were attacking her place and aksed him for help so he went.

John Aran got his computer shut down and wet on the platform to go up to the roof of the building where he left his motorcycle and normal people close because he was in his office lab coat. John Aran got on his motorcycl and said "its time for me to live up to my family name and face full life consequences" so he had to go.

John Aran ramped off the building and did a backflip and landed. He kept driving down the road and made sure there was no ing around because he ddint have weapon.

The contrysides were nice and the plants were singing and the birds and the sun was almost down from the top of the sky. the mood was set for John Arans quest to help his sister where she was. John Aran looked around the countrysides and said "its a good day to do what has to be done by me and help my sister to defeat the enemys".

John Aran was late so he had to drive really fast. A cop car was hiden near by so when John Aran went by the cops came and wanted to give him a ticket. Here John Aran saw the first monster because the cop was posessed and had Ing.

"I cant give you my lisense officer" John Aran said

"Why not?" said the Ing oficer back to John Aran.

"Because you are darkling zombie" so John Aran shot the oficer in the head and drove off thinking "my sister is in trouble there" and went faster.

John Aran had to go faster like the speed of sound and got there fast because Samus needed him where he was. John Aran looked at road signs and saw "Ravenholm" with someons writing under it saying "u shudnt come here" so John Aran almost turned around but heard screaming like Samus so he went faster again.

John Aran drove in and did another flip n jumped off his motorbike and the motor bike took out some darkling zombies infront of John Aran. John Aran smiled and walked fast. John Aran then looked on the ground and found wepon so he pickd it up and fired fast at zombie goasts in front of a house.

John Aran said "Zombie goasts leave this place" and the zombie goasts said "but this is our house" and John Aran felt sorry for them becaus they couldnt live there anymore because they were zombie goasts so he blew up the house and killed the zombie goasts so they were at piece.

Then John Aran herd another scream from his sister so he kept walking really faster to get where he was. Ravenholdm was nothing like the countrysides there was no birds singing and the pants were dead and teh dirt was messy and bloody from Ing.

When John Aran got to where the screaming was started from he found his brother Samas Aran fightin the final bosss and Samus said "John Aran! Over here!" so John Aran went there to where Samus Aran was fighting. John Aran fired his bullet from teh gun really fast and the bullets went and shot the final boss in the eyes and the final boss couldnt see.

Samus Aran said "its time to end this ones and for all!" and punched the final boss in the face and the final boss fell. John Aran said "thanks i could help, sis" and Samus Aran said "you should come here earlier next time" and they laughed.

The laughed overed quickly though because John Aran yelled "LOOK OUT SIS!" and pointed up to the top of the sky. Samus Aran looked up and said "NOO! John Aran run out of here fast as you can!" and John Aran walked real fast out.

John Aran loked back and saw Samus get steppd on by the next boss and he was mad and angry.

"I'll get you back evil boss!" John Aran yelled at the top of lungs.

to be continued..?


	2. Chapter 2

Metroid: Full-life Consequences 2: What Has Tobe Done

John Aran walked like speed of light back to his motorcycl and left behind the bad place behind him. John Aran had to ride his motorcycle really fast back to the office but John Arans gas ran out. John Aran jumped fast off the motorcycle and landed on dead peoples hands.

"Samus Aran is now these hands... i must kill the next boss and live up to full-life consequences!" John Aran said out loud.

John Aran picked up a laser gun and aimed it at trees to see if he could. John Aran shot and tree fell down in front of him. John Aran seen eggs fall out of the tree and he put them back home safe.

"These birds dont have to see Samus Aran yet. its not time." John Aran said to him.

John Aran had to walked faster and was back at his office work and on a computer. He looked on the internet and found the next boss.

"I know his weakness now" John Aran said. And after that he got emails from someone. John Aran opened up the emails and read them.

"Dear John Aran, how are you? I miss you at home come home safe and soon with Samus Aran for thanksgiving dinner. Love mom." John Aran looked at it and got sad and yelled "I WILL KILL THE BOSS AND SAMUS ARAN WILL BE HAPPY SOUL!" then he turned on off the computer and wet on the platform again down to his other more faster motorcycle that had gas in it this time.

John Aran put the laser gun on his motorcycle and his machine gun and his rocket gun that he found on the side of the motorcycle. He went through traffic and went fast like litning to back to Ravenholm and back to the bad place where Samus Aran was. John Aran went off road and did backflips and landed on back wheels but kept going too.

John Aran went really fast again like before and was soon back again at Ravenholm but saw more zombie goasts. John Aran said to them "Zombie goasts i have killed your friends at the old house and i dont want to shoot your heads. move near the countrysides and you will be friends of John Aran." The zombie goasts said that "no we will kill you" and walked fast to John Arans motorcycle. John Aran waited until they were in front of his motorcycle and backflipped off his bars and shot heads below and landed and walked fast to where the next boss was.

"you will be one of us!" yelled the dead zombie goasts. John Aran laughed and shot a rocket at them.

John Aran saw the next boss far down the road and walked slow this time. He walked really slow like a turtle and sat down on a rock and watched the next boss near the dead last boss and where the place that Samus Aran was. The next boss was laughing at John Aran so John Aran said "YOU WILL NOT LAUGH AT ME!" and shot a rocket at him since that was his weakness.

The next boss died and John Aran was happy. He walked over to the dead bosses and put them under the ground and planted pants on them so instead of messy dirt and dark there was pretty things there now to be happy.

John Aran walked to where Samus Aran was lying dead and crushed from the next bosss feet and looked down. A tear droped out of John Arans eye and landed on Samus Aran.

"You are dead sis and i killed the evil boss." John Aran told Samus Aran

Then John Aran saw something bad. A Ing was on Samus Aran! Samus Aran standed up and said "John Aran... you got here slow and now i am zombie goast. you will pay..."

to be continued...?


	3. Chapter 3

Metroid: Hero Beggining

In the future the world was dark and scarry. One day Combines came and noone knew why. Combines were robot things that werent robots with ugly faces and sometimes glowing eyes and slaved people in the city and made them angry and sad. Henry Aran who was living in the city and with his mom said "mom why are Combines here" and she said "Henry Aran Combines are from science and outter space and hate humens."

Henry Aran realy hated Combines because they beat up every one and Henry Aran hated it. "mom why are they beating up that girl!" Henry Aran said to his mom. "Because she is humen Henry Aran, and they are evil Combines" Henry Arans mom said back.

"Hey you Combines stop beating her up you evil guys!" Henry Aran yelled loud at them. "Shut up kid or you will pay!" the Combines said and aimed there lazer guns at Henry Arans head. "Combines dont aim your lazers!" yelled mom then the Combines shot her and laughed "Ha ha stupid humen girl with no head" they said with smiles.

Henry Aran grabed his moms hand and said "mom you were beautiful soul and Combines will pay." "Henry Aran no get out of here fast as you can..." Henry Arans mom said and died. Then Henry Aran grabbed a wepon and shot the Combines in the heart and said "this is not over."

The people around Henry Aran cheerd and smiled and said "good job Henry Aran we hate those Combines!" Combines made people fraid and when Henry Aran killed them it gave them hop.

"Combines we are not scarred no more!" said Henry Aran and every one around Henry Aran said "YEAH!" and grabbed lazer guns and rocks. Henry Aran and the people walked fast like waves and went towards to the Combine tower that was big like the sky.

"Where do you humen think you are going?" a big Combine army with lots of striders said.

"To send you back to science and outter space!" Henry Aran yelled with mad "ATTACK THE COMBINES!" Henry Aran yelled again.

The war was going and blowing things up when Henry Aran saw a gravity gun on the ground. "Combines it is time to do what has to be done and live up to my family name" Henry Aran wispered with head down.

The Combines were shoting people and steping on them with stiders and people were shooting lazer guns back and killing them sometimes. Explosions like 10 times of the sun went around Henry Aran but Henry Aran didnt care.

"Humen kind is losing and I need to help" Henry Aran said. Then a big rocket came down and blew a guys arm off and legs and head and killed other people too.

Henry Aran saw the dead going on all around. The Combine were to strong and big but Henry Aran didnt care neither. Henry Aran put the gravity gun on and started to throw striders and at buildings. The bildings fell and made dust and smoke and blinded Combines so Henry Aran culd use the gravity gun to throw them into the sky realy high and make them squish.

The people were wining but then glowing things went in the sky and Combines came out. "Henry Aran we have to go out of here!" a guy said to Henry Aran. "No they are all every where!" another guy said.

"You are surounded prepair to die" the dark man said.

Henry Aran lookd around. Combines with lazer guns were there. Henry Aran knew if humens lost now it would be sad for ever.

"FIGHT" Henry Aran yelled.

People runned toward the Combines to kill them and the Combines were going to shoot all the people in a second when a brite light came in teh sky. A shiny thing like the Combines came from opend in the sky and a guy came out.

"Combines leave my son alone" John Aran said.

to be continued...?


	4. Chapter 4

Metroid Full-life Consequences: Free Man

John Aran backfliped out of the sky and landed besides Henry Aran. Henry Aran looked at John Aran in the eyes and cry falled out and said "Dad mom has dead". John Aran went sad at the ground then moved head real fast up.

"COMBINES YOU KILLD WIFE?" John Aran said with growls.

"Yes John Aran" the dark man said after "Henry Arans mom is shot in head" the dark man said again.

"I loved wife like sun raise... DARK MAN YOU WILL SUFFAR!" John Aran ponted and yelled.

John Aran jumpd in to sky with kicks and hit dark man and the dark mans mask ript off and John Aran seed ugly Combine face but it looked like humen tooo. the dark man scrumbled back to Combines and Combines went to shoot John Aran but Henry Aran throwed granaid for John Aran to shot them in faces.

"Son take people and leave the city its time I have to kill the enemys and make evil go away from here forrest of time!" John Aran said to Henry Aran and people.

"John Aran we fight!" people said and didnt go no where.

"Dad humens have to fight for freedome!" Henry Aran said and didnt go no where neither.

John Aran was fraid for first time. He didnt want nothing to happen to Henry Aran because Henry Aran was John Aran saw Combines start to run like monsters to humens and Henry Aran and saw Henry Aran and humens run like brave to Combines. John Aran got quiet then dropped wepon and said "I have to kill fast and bullets too slow" and started killing Combines with bear hands.

John Aran was killing Combines and barking necks and humens and Henry Aran was behind shooting at Combines at front. Now Combines got scarred and ranned back to the dark man who was at the door to the big tower that was big onto the sun and went around the dark man and got redy to fight again. then the dark man pressed the button that made the big tower glow and smoke.

"John Aran you let next boss step on me and made me darkling zombie. Combines came and put science in me and made me live and strong and big now I make you and Henry Aran darkling zombie. Prepair to die" Samus Aran said.

"Samus Aran you are my sis and I killed next boss. Combines science is bad and made you tricked bro stop the button and glowing." John Aran said.

"NO!" Samus Aran angered back.

Samus Aran teleportaled to John Aran and hit him with laser crow bar and John Aran tried to grabe it but couldnt so he punched Samus Aran instead. John Aran and Samus Aran was fighting for life and death when the Combines and humens started shoting each other again. Henry Aran got in front of humens and saw the tower smoke and glow more and more like litning clouds.

Henry Aran shout "It will explod!" so Henry Aran and the people shot bullets and bombs at Combines so humen kind could press the botton and make it stop. Then Henry Aran went to a Combines car and shoot all the Combines in it and went to the top and used the torret gun. Henry Aran made the torret gun shoot Combines and bullets cut them in two and half.

Henry Aran kept shooting Combines and the rest of humens got closer and closer to button to stop it. The Combines shot at the humens and made some die but no one cared becaus they had to do it. Then Combines started coming out of the hug tower to stop the humens. There was too much Combines and humens couldnt go to the button no more and the tower was all smoke and glow now expect for a little bit.

John Aran knew it was too late and humens couldnt stop button. John Aran had barley time but was still fighting Samus Aran.

"Sis it is time Im sorry" John Aran said to Samus Aran.

"time for you to die John Aran!" Samus Aran said back.

"No sis" John Aran said then kicked Samus Aran in teh part of the face that was like Combines.

The science flew off Samus Arans face and landed and blowed up in a boom and Samus Aran stood and fall. "Bro.." Samus Aran said so John Aran got closer to the ground like Samus Aran.

"Combines made me tricked bro Im sorry" Samus Aran said.

"I know sis but you are hero" John Aran said back to comfart Gordon.

"Save humens and Henry Aran" Samus Aran said quiet like pain and breathed slower and slower

John Aran had Samus Aran and saw eyes shut and the breath stoped but Samus Aran had smiles on face.

John Aran let go Samus Aran and went up back on his feet and loked his head around and saw trees and aminals and humens then looked at glowy tower and knew what has to be done. "Son and people get back!" John Aran said out real loud so Henry Aran frontflipped off torret and went with people back to John Aran and ducked bullets and rackets.

"Son take people on motorcycle and leave city. Make people safe son and nothing happen to them." John Aran said to Henry Aran.

"But dad I fight!" Henry Aran said.  
"No son go with people" John Aran said so Henry Aran and humens went on motorcycle.

Henry Aran started on motorcycl and started to go but slow becaus he didnt want to. the Combines saw and said "STOP THE HUMENS!" and went charge at motorcycle.

John Aran walked to wards Combines and made fists with hands. John Aran punchd and hit Combines in front but all Combines in back shot rockets and masheen guns. a Rocket hit John Aran but he got up and killed more Combines then a Combine went at John Arans back and stabed him but John Aran got nife out and stabbed Combine in brane. Combines got close and hit John Aran body with bullets but John Aran kicked Combines back.

John Aran kept fighting Combines and put head up to tower and saw it go brite and break then turned around in last second and saw motorcycle in far off safe place and was happy. Henry Aran and the people in the motorcycle saw the tower go like millon stars and fire and loud noises then the people went down but Henry Aran kept going and didnt say nothing.

After the world was nice and humens had new city and happy because the Combines was gone and nobody was slave or sad. President Henry Aran and people and animals and earth had peace and in the middle of new city was a statue that said "John Aran Saver of Humens"

THE END


End file.
